protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Bob Black/Será a Guerra - contra a Droga - a Saúde do Estado?
right|250pxNeste momento, nos Estados Unidos da América, 2.700.000 pessoas estão presas (o maior índice per capita do mundo). Todas as semanas são mais 1.600 as pessoas que entram na prisão para além das que saem. Mais de 40% dos presos estão lá por crimes não-violentos relacionados com drogas. Nas políticas da maioria dos governos do mundo o combate à droga assume crescente protagonismo. O seguinte artigo, escrito por Bob Black – anarquista e advogado de profissão –, lança uma visão diferente sobre este fenômeno. Ainda que baseada no contexto norte-americano, com ajustes de pormenor e de escala, a argumentação poderá ser extrapolável a outros países. Ninguém alguma vez fez observação mais importante em sete palavras do que Randolph Bourne: “A guerra é a saúde do estado” (Resek, 1964 :71). A guerra tem sido o motor principal da extensão do poder estatal na Europa ao longo de 1000 anos, e não só na Europa. A guerra alarga o estado e aumenta a sua riqueza e os seus poderes. Promove obediência e justifica a repressão sobre dissidentes, redefinida como deslealdade. Serena tensões sociais dirigindo-as para fora, para um estado inimigo que simultaneamente faz, claro, exactamente o mesmo com semelhantes consequências. Da perspectiva do estado há só uma coisa errada nas guerras: elas terminam. Que as guerras terminam é, em última análise, mais importante do que o facto de elas terminarem em vitória ou derrota. Ocasionalmente a derrota tem como consequência a destruição do estado, como aconteceu com os impérios Otomano e Austrohúngaro após a Primeira Guerra Mundial, mas não frequentemente, e mesmo quando isso sucede, esses estados dão origem a outros estados. O sistema estatal não só dura, como prevalece. Normalmente a guerra vale bem o risco — não para os combatentes ou para os civis sofredores, claro, mas para o estado. A paz é, mais uma vez, um outro assunto. A consequência imediata poderá ser a recessão ou a depressão, como após a Revolução Americana ou a Primeira Guerra Mundial, cujas dificuldades são tão mais humilhantes quando recaem sobre a população que “ganhou” a guerra e que ingenuamente supõe ir partilhar os frutos de uma vitória que pertence ao estado, não ao povo. O regime pode prolongar artificialmente o clima de repressão e sacrifício, como fizeram os Estado Unidos fabricando o Red Scare (Pânico Vermelho) após a Primeira Grande Guerra, mas cedo o povo suplicaria por aquilo que Warren Harding lhe prometera, o regresso à normalidade. Os vencidos, é certo, raramente se saem tão bem como o Japão ou a Alemanha ocupadas se saíram após a Segunda Guerra Mundial, mas mesmos os alemães inicialmente conheceram a fome. Houve épocas em que alguns estados estavam quase sempre em guerra, como acontecia na Roma republicana, cujas oligarquias, tal como Livy (1960) repetidamente demonstrou, estavam bem conscientes de como a guerra consistia numa válvula de escape para dissipar conflitos de classe. As guerras coloniais servem bem este fim já que são travadas longe de casa e normalmente empreendidas contra antagonistas que, apesar de corajosos, são largamente inferiores em termos militares. O império britânico nos séculos dezoito e dezanove é um bom exemplo. Congestionados com a riqueza do capitalismo comercial (em breve inimaginavelmente engrandecida pela revolução industrial), seguros pela sua insularidade, escudados pela maior armada do mundo, com uma robusta e desumana classe dirigente, sábia da arte de governar, o estado britânico poderia suportar uma guerra quando dela precisasse. Existiam, no mercado, completos mercenários, tais como os Hessianos. E os inimigos de ontem eram as tropas de hoje. Os irlandeses, repetidamente esmagados no século dezassete, eram uma fonte. Começando em 1746, os ingleses aniquilariam a sociedade e a cultura dos escoceses, recrutando depois regimentos de entre os que sobreviveram. Viriam a repetir estes “métodos económicos” na Índia, em África, em todo o lado. E depois existiam as fontes ingleses de dispensáveis: os camponeses expulsos das terras pelo emparcelamento, e os pobres da cidade. Não deixariam saudades, e havia sempre mais de onde estes vieram. Mas os tempos mudaram. Alguns estados possivelmente podem continuar, por algum tempo, agindo à moda antiga – talvez a Sérvia, Coreia do Norte, Iraque – mas os Estados Unidos não, no mínimo por duas razões: somos demasiado escrupulosos, e somos demasiado pobres. Demasiado escrupulosos no sentido em que, enquanto Saddam Hussein se vangloriou antes da segunda Guerra do Golfo*, a América é uma sociedade que não consegue tolerar 10.000 mortos. Ele tinha razão, embora isso não lhe tenha valido de nada já que foi incapaz de infligir 10000 ou mesmo 1000 mortos. Granada e Panamá foram um divertimento, mas mesmo guerras de dois tostões como o Líbano e Somália já não o foram, e ninguém tem mais estômago para uma guerra no Haiti ou na Bósnia. Os americanos estão a perder rapidamente o seu gosto por guerras mediáticas, para já não falar das verdadeiras guerras. E demasiado depauperados para qualquer guerra suficientemente longa para produzir um efeito durável no índice de popularidade de um qualquer presidente. O ataque ao Iraque foi o ponto de viragem. Como habilidosamente a manipulação das massas ocorreu, os americanos somente foram para a frente com a guerra na condição de que os “aliados” pagassem. Mesmo mentes pouco capacitadas estão conscientes que a parte de leão dos seus impostos federais vai para pagar dívidas de guerra e gastos militares dos quais eles nunca colherão quaisquer benefícios. A contrapartida para as vidas numa fotogénica guerra de alta tecnologia é dinheiro. Custa mais, imensamente mais, do que alguma vez a guerra custou. Mas os Estados Unidos não têm mais, imensamente mais riqueza do que alguma vez tiveram. Têm progressivamente menos e menos e menos. Mesmo com as forças maciças da ABC, NBC, CBS, CNN e todo o resto dos grandes media por detrás (Black, 1992), e apesar de uma esmagadora vitória que deveu tanto à sorte como ao engenho, George Bush tornou-se o primeiro presidente americano a ganhar uma guerra e a perder uma eleição — para um fumador de erva e mulherengo que não cumpriu o serviço militar. Deste modo o regime é apanhado no que os marxistas costumavam chamar de “contradição”. Precisa de guerra, já que a guerra é a saúde do estado, mas (com efémeras excepções ocasionais) não consegue suportar tanto ganhar como perder guerras. Mas que tipo de guerra é possível travar, com um custo tolerável, que evite esta dupla armadilha — uma guerra que não possa ser ganha ou perdida? A “Guerra Contra a Droga”. Que não é uma verdadeira guerra, claro, mas apenas aquilo que os alemães chamariam um “sitzkrieg”, uma falsa guerra. Antes venderam-nos a guerra para acabar com todas as guerras. Agora vendem-nos uma guerra interminável. Tal é a utilidade, para o estado, da Guerra Contra a Droga. Não pode ser perdida, já que não existe um inimigo a derrotar. E por incontáveis razões não pode ser ganha. O governo não consegue interditar mais do que uma fracção da cocaína, heroína, marijuana e outras drogas que, ao ilegalizálas, o governo fez subir o seu preço até ao ponto de valer a pena traficá-las. E alguma droga, tal como a marijuana e o ópio, é facilmente produzida dentro dos Estados Unidos. Dezenas de milhões de americanos já se entregaram ao consumo de drogas ilegais, incluindo o Presidente. Os filhos não vêem qualquer razão para não experimentar aquilo que os pais já consumiram, independentemente daquilo que os pais agora preguem. As crianças tendem a não prestar atenção aos pais quando sabem que estes estão a mentir. Para além disso, há sempre o álcool. E nos subúrbios, tal como nos guetos, ilegalizar as drogas fez disparar o seu preço até níveis tão altos que prendendo vendedores não tem qualquer efeito no lado da oferta. Tirar um vendedor de droga das ruas apenas abre uma vaga para outro empresário. Na verdade, é prática corrente dos vendedores fazer com que os seus competidores sejam presos, com o fim de ganharem uma parcela adicional de competitividade. Mas não faz mais diferença quem trafica a droga ou quem dirige o estado. De facto, até podem ser as mesmas pessoas! A Guerra Contra a Droga é a saúde do estado. Porque apenas é uma falsa guerra, a Guerra Contra a Droga é fiscalmente comportável. O governo pode gastar tanto mais ou tanto menos quanto desejar, já que o resultado será sempre o mesmo. Mesmo os custos para o contribuinte são disfarçados, divididos como são por governos federais, regionais e locais, e confundidos com financiamento ao sistema de justiça. A maior despesa individual, as prisões, é aquela que a maior parte das pessoas erradamente interpretam como a melhor coisa que o governo faz por elas. Suportar este erro é um equívoco acerca sobre qual é o produto do sistema de justiça criminal. Não é o controlo do crime, se é que tal pudesse ser medido com alguma exactidão, não há qualquer prova de que a imposição da lei em geral reduza o crime (Jacob, 1984). O produto são índices de criminalidade (Black, 1970), que são uma função, não do nível de criminalidade, mas do nível de imposição da lei. Daí que as autoridades possam fabricar uma “onda de criminalidade” se quiserem mais dinheiro, ou abrandar o controlo se quiserem obter algum crédito por fazerem exactamente o oposto. Tirando eles próprios e os seus superiores hierárquicos, os únicos beneficiários daqueles 100 000 polícias adicionais que o Presidente Clinton quer colocar nas ruas serão os vendedores de donuts. Para além disto, até um certo ponto a Guerra Contra a Droga paga-se a si mesma. Tal como os exércitos que costumavam subsistir largamente “através do terreno”, pilhando as zonas que atravessavam, também os guerreiros da droga amontoam os seus cofres com o saque de bens confiscados. E isto só a nível formal e legal. À margem da lei, claro que a polícia sempre confiscou muito mais droga do que aquela que chega à sala de provas. É improvável que os vendedores ou os drogados protestem (o cenário clássico: um polícia faz uma busca ilegal na rua. Ele encontra algo. Pergunta, com cortesia, “Isto é seu?” e a resposta é sempre “Não”). Alguma droga a polícia vende por sua conta. Alguma consomem-na eles próprios. E alguma utilizam para “tramar” (colocar drogas na posse de suspeitos vendedores ou adicionar mais droga àquela que foi encontrada para converter um delito menor num crime grave) (Knapp Commission, 1973). Ainda de uma outra maneira, a Guerra Contra a Droga oferece um dos benefícios de uma verdadeira guerra sem os seus custos e riscos. Toda a verdadeira guerra é um holocausto de liberdades cívicas (Murphy, 73). Mesmo ao nível formal e legal, a segurança nacional — um chamado “interesse obrigatório do estado” — tende a imporse aos direitos fundamentais, pelo menos até que o tiroteio pare. Entretanto vigilantes patrióticos levam a cabo as castrações, os linchamentos, e os incêndios — o trabalho demasiado sujo para o estado fazer mesmo numa suposta emergência de guerra, mas não demasiado sujo para o estado não fazer vista grossa depois. Os Estados Unidos durante a Primeira Guerra Mundial e durante o Red Scare é um exemplo; a Itália que os liberais deixaram que os fascistas tomassem, depois de os deixarem, à margem da lei, esmagar socialistas, comunistas e anarquistas, é outro. Mas a paz regressa e o terreno legal perdido é, na sua grande parte, recuperado ou mais terreno ainda é retirado. Uma vez que o estado tenha demolido irreparavelmente a oposição radical, pode muito bem repor direitos constitucionais para os impotentes sobreviventes e gozar o calor da sua própria glória anunciada, desfilando a sua tolerância quando esta já não fizer qualquer diferença. A falsa guerra é muito mais eficaz. Não pode ser conduzida sem massivas invasões de propriedade e limitações da liberdade. O mais importante direito individual implicado, e ameaçado pela Guerra Contra à Droga é a Quarta Emenda Constituição, que proíbe buscas e apreensões injustificadas. Este corpo legal efectivamente começou durante a Proibição e hoje é, como afirma Fred Cohen, “conduzido pelas drogas.” Os direitos de qualquer pessoa são definidos pelos direitos que a Justiça de má vontade concede aos delinquentes de casos de droga. Outros direitos são, também, reduzidos. Sob a legislação de confisco, propriedade individual é retirada sem um processo ou justa compensação. Aplicada a nativos americanos e outros, a legislação sobre droga interfere com a liberdade de religião; como a prática comum de forçar condutores embriagados a participar em “reabilitações” para os doutrinar com dogmas religiosos dos Alcoólicos Anónimos. Até a campanha contra a posse de armas é uma consequência indirecta da Guerra Contra a Droga. A proibição tornou a droga uma comodidade muito valiosa: no interior das cidades, de longe uma das mais valiosas comodidades. Entretanto, os toxicodependentes roubam para suportar o seu vício. O resultado é uma corrida ao armamento e um clamor pelo controlo das armas. Uma proibição conduz a outra. Para o criminoso, o último desafio é o crime perfeito. Para o estado é a legislação perfeita. Será a proibição? Talvez não. A proibição da droga é actualmente muito mais popular do que a proibição do álcool alguma vez o foi, mas dentro da memória viva, a descriminalização foi um séria possibilidade. Poderá tornar-se assim novamente se a histeria anti-droga continuar a crescer até chegar a um ponto impossível de suportar. E provavelmente crescerá, porque a Guerra Contra a Droga foi institucionalizada. Várias agências e organizações têm direitos adquiridos sobre a sua ilimitada expansão, embora isso seja, não só impossível, como destituiria o estado da grande vantagem da Guerra Contra a Droga sobre a verdadeira guerra: a sua previsibilidade e exequibilidade. À medida que alguns órgãos governamentais crescem e crescem, sobra menos e menos para os outros. Já que a vitória, tal como a derrota é impossível, não existirão nunca “dividendos de paz” para repartir. O estado está, provavelmente, já a gastar mais fundos da sociedade civil do que seria consentâneo com os seus interesses a longo prazo. Se mais e mais for tirado, o parasita matará o hospedeiro — ou o hospedeiro matará o parasita. Eventualmente o estado poderá sucumbir ao seu próprio sucesso. O estado é gigantesco. E é burocrático. Isto significa que está intrinsecamente subdividido por funções (ou por aquilo que era inicialmente considerada uma divisão do operariado por funções: de facto, jurisdição sobreposta e conflituosa é comum e tende a crescer com o tempo). Mesmo quando a mão esquerda sabe o que a mão direita faz, pode não ser capaz de fazer nada acerca disso. A cooperação entre agências torna-se mais difícil quando que se torna mais frequente e mais necessária. “A complexidade da acção em conjunto frusta a acção ou o seu objectivo” (Pressman & Wildausky, 1984). É muito difícil administrativamente reduzir o orçamento de um gabinete, mas é fácil aumentálo. Os gabinetes resistem ferozmente aos orçamentos “zero-based” — isto é, partindo do zero, tem que haver uma rejustificação anual de cada linha do orçamento apresentado — como se tratasse do reinvento da roda. E é difícil as altas autoridades identificarem áreas para redução de custos, se quiserem apenas, já que a própria raison d’être da organização burocrática é a deferência para com os peritos institucionais. A maneira fácil é tomar o anterior orçamento como o presumível próximo; são apenas desvios do status quo, não o status quo em si, que necessitam de justificação. O gabinete, preenchido com supostos peritos, é ele próprio a fonte usual de justificação para desvios, e os desvios são sempre na direcção de mais dinheiro e mais poder para o gabinete. O que vai para cada gabinete vai para todos. Daí o governo cresce. Referindo a forma como a competição entre trabalhadores faz descer os salários para todos eles, Fredy Perlman (1969) observou: “A prática diária de todos anula os objectivos de cada um.” Tal como acontece com a competição entre agências pelo dinheiro dos impostos. As implicações a longo termo da Guerra Contra a Droga são, para o estado, ameaçadoras. Quanto mais o estado estende o seu controlo sobre a sociedade, menos controlo ele tem sobre si mesmo, quanto mais o estado absorve a sociedade, mais fraco como entidade responsável por uma colectividade ele se torna. Ele desintegrase num pluralismo autoritário reminescente do feudalismo, ainda que carecendo do seu charme romântico. Algumas agências engordam à custa da Guerra Contra a Droga, mas muitas não. As que engordam são as primeiras a seguirem os seus próprios caminhos. A procuradora-geral Janet Reno não teve controlo sobre o Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco and Firearms quando este exterminou os Branch Davidians para ganhar o que equivalia a nada mais do que um guerra de “gangs”: mas ela tomou a responsabilidade. A Drug Enforcement Administration é igualmente tão independente como o FBI de Hoover e a CIA de qualquer um. Para o estado, outra consequência adversa inevitável da Guerra Contra a Droga é a corrupção (Sisk, 1982). Não que a corrupção seja necessariamente uma coisa má para o estado. Até certo ponto, as extorsões policiais a vendedores de droga, chulos e outros empresários extra-legais beneficiam o estado de diversas formas. Quanto mais os polícias recolherem em privilégios e confiscos, menos têm que ser pagos em salário. Os polícias cujos superiores sabem que eles estão envolvidos em extorsão (como decerto sabem já que eles próprios a isso se dedicam também) (Chambliss, 1988) fazem vista grossa a não ser que, por alguma razão, tenham necessidade de se livrar de um polícia em particular. A corrupção é, pois, uma ferramenta de gestão. Mas alguns polícias tornam-se demasiado gananciosos e vão longe de mais. A maioria são “comedores de erva” (subornados) que aceitam aquilo que lhes aparecer, mas alguns são “comedores de carne” (extorsionários) — corrupção activa — que activamente buscam ou montam oportunidades de corrupção, como os detectives da Special Investigative Unit retratados no filme Serpico (Daley, 1978; Knapp Commission, 1973). Os comedores de erva dão cobertura aos comedores de carne (o “código de silêncio”) já que todos têm algo a esconder. Até recentemente, os administradores de polícia e os seus aliados académicos julgaram poder manter a corrupção sob controlo através de várias reformas institucionais, a maioria das quais foram inicialmente propostas pela Comissão Knapp (Sherman, 1978). Talvez as reformas resultassem, excepto numa coisa: na Guerra Contra a Droga. A corrupção está de regresso, mesmo na NYPD* reformada por Knapp (Dombrink, 1988). Já que as penalizações são mais severas e os lucros do tráfico de droga são mais altos, a protecção que a polícia vende dita um preço maior (Sisk, 1982). A corrupção motivada pela droga é o sector em maior crescimento nos abusos de conduta da polícia (Carter, 1990). Para o estado, o problema da corrupção descontrolada é que ela não pode ser confinada ao espaço onde os benefícios excedem os custos. O estado necessita da polícia para um bocadinho de imposição selectiva da lei e, mais importante que isso, para controlo social — logo que a situação exija furar uma greve, evacuar squatters, suprimir tumultos, reprimir dissidentes e manter o tráfego a circular. Mesmo nestes tempos sofisticados, em que a manipulação é a estratégia de controlo mais em voga, frequentemente não há substituto para a arma e o cassetete. Mas os polícias que impõem leis contra a droga ficam indisponíveis para impor outras leis. Tem havido um expansão tremenda no trabalho de polícias à paisana nos anos recentes (Marx, 1988), inevitavelmente acompanhada de mais corrupção (Girodo, 1991). Os polícias, como trabalhadores, são particularmente difíceis de gerir pois estão normalmente sós, não controlados. Os detectives, especialmente, estão numa posição de poderem ser reservados acerca das suas actividades (Skolnick, 1975; Daley, 1978), e mais controlo do tráfico de droga significa mais trabalho à paisana e de detective. Estes polícias estabelecem a sua própria agenda. Os escândalos de corrupção desmoralizam a polícia a ilegitimam o estado. A maioria das pessoas obedece à lei na maior parte do tempo, não porque receiem ser punidas se não o fizerem, mas porque acreditam no sistema. Assim que deixem de acreditar, deixarão de obedecer — não só às leis que não importam (como “não consuma drogas”) como também àquelas que importam (como “pague os seus impostos”). E, ironicamente, operações anti-corrupção comprometem a eficácia policial em outras áreas (Kornblum, 1976). O estado adquiriu um peso tão grande que esse peso começa a quebrar as suas fundações. Não é o tipo de elefantismo que pode ser aliviado através da privatização. Não importa quem recolhe o lixo. O que importa é quem tem as armas. A essência da soberania — os meios para impor a ordem — está deteriorada. O cancro é inoperável. Os estado pode bem morrer de uma overdose. Referências *Black, Bob (1992) Friendly Fire. Brooklyn, NY: Autonomedia *Black, Donald (1970) “Production of Crime rates.” American Sociological Review 35: 733-748 *Carter, David L. (1990) “Drug-Related Corruption of Police Officers: A Contemporary Typology.” Journal of Criminal Justice 18: 85-98 *Chambliss, William J. (1988) On The Take: From Petty Crooks to Presidents. 2nd ed. Bloomington & Indianapolis, IN: Indiana University *Press *Daley, Robert (1978) Prince of the City: The True Story of a Cop Who Knew Too Much. Boston, MA: Houghton Mifflin Company *Dombrink, John (1988) “The Touchables: Vice and Police Corruption in the 1980’s.” Law and Contemporary Problems 51: 201-232 *Girodo, Micahel (1991) “Drug Corruption in Undercover Work: Measuring the Risk.” Behavioral Science and the Law 9: 361370 *Jacob, Herbert (1984) The Frustration of Policy: Responses to Crime by American Cities. Boston, MA: Little, Brown and Company *Knapp Commission (1973) The Knapp Commission Report on Police Corruption. NY: George Braziller *Kornblum, Allan M. (1976) The Moral Hazards: Police Strategies for Honesty and Ethical Behavior. Lexington, MA: Lexington Books *Livy (1960) The Early History of Rome. Translated by Aubrey de Sélincourt. Baltimore, MD: Penguin Books *Marx, Gary T. (1988) Undercover: Police Surveillance in America. Berkeley, CA: University of California Press *Murphy, Paul L. (1972) The Constitution in Crisis Times, 1918-1969. NY: Harper Torchbooks *Perlman, Fredy (1969) The Reproduction of Everyday Life. Detroit, MI: Black & Red *Pressman, Jeffrey L., and Aaron Wildavsky (1984) Implementation. 3rd ed., expanded. Berkeley, CA: University of California Press *Resek, Carl, ed. (1964) War and the Intellectuals: Essays by Randolph S. Bourne, 1915-1919. NY: Harper Torchbooks *Sherman, Lawrence M. (1978) Scandal and Reform: Controlling Police Corruption. Berkeley, CA: Univ. of California Press *Sisk, David E. (1982) “Police Corruption and Criminal Monopoly: Victimless Crimes.” Journal of Legal Studies 11: 395-403 *Skolnick, Jerome H. (1975) Justice Without Trial: Law Enforcement in a Democratic Society. 2nd ed. NY: John H. Wiley & Sons *Tilly, Charles (1992) Coercion, Capital and European States, AD 900-1992. Rev. Paperback ed. Cambridge, MA: Blackwell.